1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an efficiency improving device for a gasoline engine, more particularly one, which can synchronize voltage and current, improve efficiency of the high-voltage ignition coils, the spark plugs, and the gasoline injection electromagnetic valves, eliminate impure signals, make various electronic equipments of the car function more accurately, timbre of the stereo clearer and purer, and improve sensitivity of the acceleration pedal and the automatic gearshift.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Reverse-current devices are available for use in cars, which include a board-shaped part, two wires connected to the board-shaped part, and several capacitors on the board-shaped part, and are connected to car batteries. Electricity will be stored in the capacitors under normal conditions, and electricity will be supplied back to the car batteries from the capacitors if the load is too big and the batteries perform less desirably in power supplying and voltage stabilization owing to dynamic change of the cars such as accelerating, moving uphill, use of air conditioning systems and audio equipments; thus, the electric currents are stabilized, efficiency of the engines increased, and gasoline is saved.
However, such reverse-current devices are found to have the following disadvantages:
1. Precision of various electronic equipments of the cars will reduce, and acceleration pedals and automatic gearshifts of the cars become less sensitive owing to impure signals produced by electric current. Consequently, the timbre of the sound of the audio equipments is spoiled.
2. The starting motors and the engines of the cars will be subjected to massive and instantaneous electric current if all electricity stored in the capacitors is supplied back to the batteries. Consequently, performance of the starting motors and the engines is badly affected.